Une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau monde
by wowzy
Summary: Rencontre La vérité est une chose éprouvant mais vouloir la revoir relève de la folie. Mais lorsque c'est pour retourner chez sois nous sommes prêt a faire l'impossible. Et c'est auprès des frères Elric que que nous allons suivre l'aventure de Scathach Flamel, qui tentera l'impossible pour retrouver les siens et ce, même au pris de sont humanité.
1. Le crépuscule d'une vie

Salut !

Ceci est ma première fanfic, soyez indulgent car elle est bourrait de faute, car écrit sur un portable entre 21 heures et 23, la vis de lycéens c'est pas facile,sur ce on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture

* * *

Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec cette foutue alarme téléphone. Je commence à vraiment détester System of a Down, ça me réveille chaque jour ou je doit allait en cours. Et ce depuis trois ans maintenant. Malheureusement je n'ai ni le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort,ou de traîner au lit. J'attrape un tee-shirt des red hot, un jean noir ample, une veste de la même couleur,et pour finir une paire de vans noir pourrie et trouée. J'avale un bol de céréales avec des tartines, et je part de la maison. Il fait encore nuit a sept heure du mat'.Une fois a l'arrêt de bus, Comme d'habitude j'ai cinq minute d'avances et je regarde l'aube arriver. Bien sur arrive l'éternelle "dis au bus de m'attendre" de Lea. trois minutes plus tard nous prenons le bus en direction du lycée des arène a Toulouse. Les quelques minute du trajés sont meublés par un débats animés sur l'importance géopolitique et l'utilité mondialement reconnue des cours de sports. Une fois arriver au lycée, je fonce retrouver Nico pour connaître ma salle et en profite pour l'affubler de nombreux nom d'oiseaux, quand j'apprends qu'il a pas progresser avec Mathilde. C'est une fille super sympa et il c'est pas ce qu'il va rater cet idiot. Après un contrôle de français de deux heures, un devoir de maison de math fait a l'arrache, et trente minute de sermon en histoire, je m'échappe enfin du bagne. Passé la grille, respiré l'air pur...ment et simplement pollué par les fumeurs...

Être au lycée c'est pas une vie.

je retrouve Mathilde a la sortie et nous prenons le bus pour aller au centre commerciale. il est deux heures de l'après midi et on en profite pour se restaurer. Oh rien de bien extravagant, juste un sandwich et un coca. Et nous flânons telle des feuilles au vent entre les rayons et les boutiques, aussi excités que des moustiques devant la banque du sang. On discute et je lui parle de l'horrible dm qu'on a fait avec Nico elle m'arrête et me dit que c'est son genre de mec, je jubile intérieurement. Depuis le temps que j'essaie de le caser, Ce lâche n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas tenter sa chance. A dix-sept heures et des brouette, un appelle fortuit brise mes élans poétiques et mes pensées conspiratrice. mon grand frère. Je lache Mathilde sur place en lui disant que je suis a la bourre. je passe par toute les lettre du parking pour retrouver sa voiture, une 205 plus vieille que le big-bang lui même. Il pousse une gueulante comme quoi ont va être encore en retard a notre cour de Ju-jitsu, et il avait raison. M'sieur Gaillard aime bien "taquiner" les retardataire. Cents pompe par minute de retard. On en a fait cinquante-cinq. Après quelques combats et une nouvelle technique, on mets les voiles, cap: chez nous !  
Dans la voiture on parle, on discute de tout de rien. Surtout de l'échec de Nico, malgré mon plan (infaillible) pour que Mathilde se jette dans ses bras. Et c'est vingt heure, le temps du rituel est venue. Avant que nos parents divorce,notre père en nous ramenant du sport, nous mettait toujours son vieux cd d'Enio Morricon et nous parler des western spaghetti de l'age d'or d' Hollywood. Depuis ont perpétue la tradition et on s'autorise même un duel du regard. Fatale erreur. Cinq seconde. Elles était de trop. On c'est littéralement empalé dans le semi-remorque. L'avant de la voiture a été compressé et écrasé, tout comme ma jambe gauche. Il devait transporté des truc pointus car quelque chose traverse mon épaule. J'hurle, la douleur est insoutenable. Je tourne mon regard vers mon frère, ces yeux sont mis-clos. Il a l'air en paix, sont visage n'est pas tordue par la douleur comme le mien. Sa poitrine n'esquisse plus aucun mouvement. L'éclat qui est fichait dans sa gorge et petit, mais mortelle. J'implore de l'aide, je refuse d'y croire, mon ami, mon confident, mon mentor, mon modèle, mon sauveur,mon support, mon frère, il n'est plus de ce monde, mon monde. Une, puis deux, puis trois, puis un flots de larmes. Mais pour moi aussi c'est bientôt la fin, je baigne dans mon sang,celui de mon frère et mes sanglots. je sens la vie me quitter je pense une dernière fois a Nico et lui souhaite bonne chance en essayent mon dernier plan, le plan "z".  
Mais mon cœur bats encore, je suis face a une porte et je baigne dans la lumière. Je ne crois pas en un quelconque dieux, mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder a rencontrer mon créateur.  
La porte s'ouvre et une voix résonne:  
" -Sais tu ou tu est ?  
\- Au porte de la mort ? sans mauvais jeux de mot.  
\- Tu est étrange jeune mortel, reprend la voix, beaucoup des tiens serait en train de paniquer. Pour tout te dire tu a raison. Mais sache que tu ne vas pas mourir. Si tu est ici c'est pour servir de "carburant" pour une expérience vouée a l'échec. Une personne vas tenté de se prendre pour dieu, et la quantité d'énergie requise est énorme, c'est pour sa que tu te trouve ici. seule un corps jeune comme le tien renferme assez d'énergie, mais tu est la première personne encore consciente a qui sa arrive. c'est pour cela que je vais te faire une fleur. je te propose en l'échange d'un faible tribut la vie sauve. mais tu sera envoyer dans un nouveau monde dont tu ne connais rien. C' est pour cela que je te propose de connaître La vérité si tu accepte mon offre.  
-j'accepte, lui repondi-je. de toute façon je dois être en train de délirer.  
\- Crois ce qui t'arrange. Maintenant je réclame mon paiement, ta jambe gauche.  
\- Attend tu mas dis que se serait pas chère payer le dit-je  
\- En effet, beaucoup ont perdu plus et même les médecins de ton monde n'aurait rien put y faire."  
Je m'aprette a lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais m'a jambe gauche se disloque, et c'est le trou noir.

-changement de point de vue-

Cette accident de voiture fit une victime et un disparue. la voiture était a moitié détruite. Les parents anéanties. Et un inspecteur chevronner, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir une enquête sur cette accident afin de retrouver la personne porté disparue.

Mais pour le moment, autre monde, autre époque, autre lieu, autre personnes.

Un chien avec une patte robotisé, une jeune femme blonde le surveille. Une jolie maison de campagne comme arrière plan. Puis l'odeur du sang. Un hurlement qui vous glace le sang, pratiquement inhumain. Et un éclat de lumière surpuissant. Une jeune femme au cheveux de feux, au vêtement imbibé de sang et déchiré. Sont épaule et dans un états lamentable tout comme son corps et la seule jambe qui lui reste, l'autre étant coupé nette. La blonde qui tente de sauver cette jeune femme au bord de la mort se remémore un cas similaire. Le cas des frères Elric.

* * *

Et voila c'est fini pour cette semaine, car oui j'essaierais de poster toute les semaine, laisser un petit commentaire qu'il soit positif si possible ^^. Sur ce bonne matinée/journée/nuit

PS: Si quelqu'un est chaud pour est correcteur je l'accellerais a bras ouvert


	2. L'aube d'un nouveau commencement

SALUT

SA fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, et j'ai une ou deux semaine de retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a ecrire ce chapitre que je pense pas top. Bon comme cette semaine je suis malade je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre vendredi. Sur ce ont se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Une jeune fille se retourne dans sont lit, le souffle haletant, elle a une importante fièvre. Ses cheveux roux se collent a sont front. Depuis que Winry la trouve elle ne c'est réveille que quelque bref instant, pas suffisamment longtemps pour discuter,savoir qui elle est, d'où elle vient. Mais comme personne ne peut dormir éternellement, la belle au bois dormant se relève brutalement en criant. Winry qui travaillait sur un automail coupe un file d'alimentation sous le coup de la surprise. Elle a cours voir la dormeuse qui daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux plus de quelque seconde. En parlant d'yeux les siens sont d'un vertprofond, mais trouble par les larmes. Elle répète frénétiquement "qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?". Elle est en état de choc. La blonde tente de la rassuré et après quelque minute elle arrive même a obtenir un nom: Scattash Flamel dite "Scatty". Winry réussi a avoir quelque information supplémentaire comme sont age, ou son envie de retourner voir une certaine porte, mais rien sur sont passé. Scatty essaye de se lever pour attraper le verre d'eau, mais en vain, sa jambe gauche ne la soutient plus. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a plus de jambe gauche. En revanche sont épaule gauche est déjà remplacé par un automail. Lorsque l'infirme lève les yeux vers la mécanicienne, winry entreprend donc de lui expliquer comment elle la trouvé, sur le sol sa jambe coupe au dessus du genoux et sont épaule a moitie détruite. Après quelque minute de silences, les deux jeunes filles descendirent manger tandis que la blonde expliquer a Scattash comment elle compter remplacer son membre perdu, par un automail. La rousse posa peu de question a part la classique : "c'est douloureux longtemps ?"  
Elle s'attendait a ce que sa fasse mal alors en toute honnêteté Winry lui expliqua en détail ce qu'elle allait ressentir. Au fur et a mesure que la blonde expliqua Scatty palissait, une réaction tout a fait normale. Après ce repas très "instructif", winry aide scatty a se recoucher affin de prendre c'est mesure et préparer sa nouvelle jambe. La jeune estropier s'endort avant même que winry est terminé. Scattash dormit toute la journée et c'est le lendemain matin que la mécanicienne avait prévue de lui posé sa nouvelle jambe. Et le lendemain arriva bien vite au goût de la rousse qui c'était réveillé au aurore. Winry l'emmène en salle d'opération. Sa a durée deux a trois heures et scatty na pas hurler une seule fois, même pas une larmes a coulé. Après la greffe de l'automail une semaine passa ou Scattash fit de la rééducation et Winry n'a pas appris grand chose de plus sur elle. Elle veut retrouvé une porte afin de retourner chez elle, une porte gardée par "La vérité". Encore quelque jour passer dans la paisible maison, scatty s'intégrer et cuisiner de chose originale selon winry et mamie pinako. Elles n'avait jamais goutter de pattes a la carbonaras ou de steak frites. Justement pendant le repas le téléphone sonne, c'est winry qui va répondre. Ce sont les frères elric. Ils devrait bientôt arriver car Edward a encore cassé sont automail. Quelque minute plus tard ils sont la, les retrouvaille sont particulières, il faut dire que pour la première fois c'est assez atypiques de voir quelqu'un accueilli a coup de clés a molette.  
Ils vont resté trois jours au vu des dégâts. Scatty et les deux frère en profite pour faire connaissance.  
"-Vous éte du coin non ? Winry ma énormément parler de vous, elle ma dit que tu etait alchimiste d'état Edward, entame scatty.  
-Appelle moi Ed et oui je suis alchimiste d'état sa procure pas mal d'avantage, surtout pour la quête que al et moi avons entrepris.  
-Qu'est ce qu vous compter faire ?  
-Nous sommes a la recherche de la pierre philosophale afin de restaurer nos corps."  
La rousse avait remarqué le physique particuliers des deux frères. l'un deux avait un bras et une jambe remplacé par un automail et l'autre d'après ce qu'elle avait compris avait son âme emprisonner dans l'armure.  
"-La pierre philosopha le sa me dit quelque chose. une légende dit que mon ancêtre Nicolas Flamel avait réussi a la crée. Reprend scatty  
-... Ed est béa tout comme Al qui lui n'a pas de bouche.  
-Mais comment vous avait fait pour vous faire sa? reprend la rousse.  
-Le visage d'Ed devient grave, Nous avons échouer a la résurrection de notre mère, nous avons joué au dieux, et on l'a rencontre, ont a vue "La vérité".  
\- Vous avez vu la vérité ! s'étonne scatty, comment vous avez fait ? il vous que je la voie !  
\- Ed la regarde comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Mais tu est complètement folle et puis comment sa se fait que tu ait vu la porte."  
La jeune Flamel sachant que si elle veut des informations va devoir faire des concessions, raconte sont histoire.  
Après sont cours récit les deux Elrics discute de shamballa, d'hypothèse, de cercle et d'autres choses compliqués.  
Soudain, le blondin attrape une feuille et trace un cercle, puis casse le stylo en deux. Il le positionne au centre du cercle et dit a Scattash de se concentrer sur le crayon puis de frapper dans ses mais st de visualiser le crayon réparé. Sans conviction la rousse s'exécute, un éclaire de lumière jaillit et le crayon est réparé.  
Tous aussi étonné les un que les autres ils regarde le crayon comme des merlans fris. Al prend la parole en premiers:  
"- Ah ben sa alors.  
\- Le cadeau qu'il ta fait c'est de pouvoir transmuter sans cercle, continue Ed"  
le reste de la journée se déclina en cours d'alchimie, et explications en tout genres.  
Puis les autres jours aussi. Elle apprit même que pour rentrer chez elle il lui fallait la puissance de la pierre philosophale. c'était décidait Scattash allait passer le concours d'alchimiste nationale, elle trouvera la pierre et rentrera chez elle.

* * *

En espérant que sa vous ait plus, je vous souhaite une bonne mâtiné/journée/soirée/nuit


	3. La national alchimiste

**Salut, j'ai pus poster dans le week end, mais avant de continuer j'aimerais avoir des petits commentaires savoir si sa plait sinon je risque d'arrêter, je cherche toujours un(e) correcteur(trice) car c'est toujours bourré de faute.**

* * *

Une silhouette tout de noir vêtu, sans bagage descend du train a destination de centrale. Une paire de bottes montants a mi-mollet, un pantalon assez prés du corps, une longue veste noire avec un col et une manche en moins laissant apparaître un bras blanc tatoué du signe de l'alchimie et des gants noir. La seule touche de couleurs était la chevelure flamboyante qu'abordée scattash Flamel. Elle allait participer au concours de national alchimiste.

Quelque jours plus tôt

"- tu est sur de vouloir le faire ? tu sais ont est pas très apprécies, dit Edward.  
\- Je suis sur de moi a cent pour cent, répond scatty.  
\- de toute façon tu sera prise et de plus voici une lettre de recommandation, tu devras la donnez au colonel mustang, continue ed en lui tendant une enveloppe. Tu vas les épaté avec ta technique."

De retour au présent

Sa fessait plus d'une heure que la rousse était arrivait, et elle n'avait pas encore atteint le QG de l'armée, si sa continuait elle allait entre en retard, elle se mit donc a courir et après un quart d'heure de course freinée elle arrive enfin ( et a temps) pour le concours. Sa se dérouler en extérieur, et scatty est également la seule femme. Tout ce qui sont pressent on l'aire tendu, ils jettent de regards partout, soupçonneux, comme des poules a l'abattoir. Quelque minute d'attente pesante supplémentaire et enfin des hommes en uniforme arrive. Les testes peuvent commencer !  
Le premier a passer dispose des feuilles avec des cercles un peut partout, il lance la transmutation et le feuille on laissait place a des fleurs. Certes c'est jolie mais sa sert a rien, en tout ça s a l'armée. De plus les officier sont du même avis et les candidats défile tous avec autant de succès (il y a une légère pointe de sarcasme dans mes propos). Enfin c'est au tours de Scattash, tout d'abord elle s'approche d'un homme, celui qui dirige elle suppose. Une fois qu'elle sait qu'il est le colonel, elle lui tend la lettre en précisant qu'elle vient de l'aine des Elrics. puis elle commence sa démonstration. Elle se place au milieu de l'aire réservé aux performance. elle inspire puis expire profondément plusieurs fois et enfin frappe dans ses mains un éclair de lumière a lieu. et...rien. seulement quelque second après et une pluie de stalagmite se plante dans le sol. ensuite elle transmute de la mémé façon un bouclier de glace et elle demande a ce qu'on tire dessus. Deux coup de feux résonne mais la glace n'a pas bougé.  
Sa présentation fait autant d'effet que celle Edward Elric il y a quelque année.  
Les officiers la félicite et le colonel l'emmène dans sont bureau pour faire la paperasse.  
"- Dans ce formulaire tu dois remplir nom, age,adresse, les classiques ensuite voila une montre, symbole que tu appartiens a ce corps d'armé. Tu recevras également bientôt un mission pour tester ta valeur, résume le colonel. Maintenant le plus important, est tu libre ce soir ? dit-il en arborant sont sourire le plus charmeur.  
\- Surprise Scattash hurle, QUOI ! vous venez de m'inviter alors que vous s'avez même pas comment je m'appelle !  
\- Tu est jolie sa me suff... reprend le colonel mustang"  
La porte s'ouvre soudainement dans un grands fracas, et une des officier des tout a l'heure entre a toute vitesse.  
"- Mais vous allez arrêtez de draguer tout les nouvelles recrues colonel ? Déjà que je dois vous faire travailler, si en plus je dois réguler vos fréquentations alors la !  
\- c'est bon j'ai compris lieutenant, pouvez vous faire faire un tour du propriétaire a notre recrue. J'allais oubliais, ton nom de code sera  
" _the ice alchimiste_ "."  
Apres une brève visite les deux femmes commence a discuter.  
"- Il est toujours comme ça votre colonel ? commence la rouquine  
\- Oui malheureusement, il tente de séduire toute les jolies fille qu'il croise. répond la lieutenant  
\- au fait c'est quoi c'est histoire de nom de code ? demande scattash  
\- Chaque alchimiste national en a un, par exemple le colonel, c'est le _flame alchimiste_. Le tient a un rapport avec ta démonstration totalement inédite. C'est la deuxième fois que je vois transmuter sans cercle mais également la première fois sans support. D'habitude l'alchimiste a toujours un support, une matière qu'il transmute, mais toi tu a tout simplement fait apparaître des stalagmites."  
Apres quelque minute de discussion, les deux jeunes femmes, se quitte, le lieutenant rentre chez elle, et la recrue prend ces quartiers dans la base.  
Apres une courte nuit (réveille forcé a six heures) la nouvellement nommé _Ice alchimiste_ se lève, prend une douche, et s'habille. Tout le long elle se fait des réflexions comme, "je vois pas ou y sont les avantages", " va falloir que je m'achète d'autres vêtements", "et le salaire ?", ... Bref.  
La rouquine est immédiatement convoqué par le colonel, et après cinq minute de course dans les couloirs pour retrouver sont chemin la recrue arrive enfin.  
"- Cinq minute de retard, pas mal pour un premiers jour, entame le colonel, si tu est convoqué, c'est car tu as une mission, tu dois empêcher un gang de braquer un train, qui part dans un quart d'heure. pour les détail, c'est plutôt bien payer et en plus, chacun des bandit a une prime sur sa tète, tu vas facilement te faire pas mal d'argent.  
\- En gros je dois arrêté un gang toute seule c'est bien sa ? répond la recrue  
\- tout a fait, dit le colonel  
\- Mais vous êtes malade ? comment je vais faire ? répond Scattash  
\- tu les réunis tous dans le même wagon et tu les emprisonne, lui propose naturellement le colonel."  
Encore quelques minutes de débats puis , la jeune Flamel doit foncé a travers les rude vers la gare, et monté dans le train en montrant sa montre, prouvant son statue. Elle vas dans une voiture au hasard, rentre dans un compartiment, où seule un jeune homme se trouve. Il a des cheveux noir, une chemise blanche remonté jusque au coude, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noir et simple. Ils se jauge du regards, lui en plongeant dans ses yeux verts, et elle en regardant intensément ses yeux gris. Ce duel ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. la militaire s'assit lui tendant la main et se présentant.  
"- Bonjour je m'appelle Scattash Flamel.  
\- Enchanté, William Smith"

* * *

 **Ben voila c'est fini. Si vous vous posez des questions sur la tenue de scatty, c'est le même style que kirito dans sao. sur ce bonne matinée/journée/soirée**


End file.
